


What You Don't Regret

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [17]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Disguise, Established Relationship, Football | Soccer, Love, M/M, Wraith, visit on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven, the strict and distinguished Wraith Commander of Todd's flagship is sitting in an overcrowded stadium with his human consort Cameron Mitchell to watch the final of the football world championship between the American team and the French team, asking himself how he has gotten into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Don't Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to you my dear WarmSmile, I hope you had a great day. :-*  
> I want to gift this little story to you because you love my Wraith so much, I hope you will like my idea. 
> 
> My dear readers, I couldn't resist to unite my two favorite fandoms and write a story including both, my beloved Wraith and football. This story is settled somewhere in the future, and I avoided describing the stadium and the players too thoroughly, you can imagine each city you like and the players you want to be in the teams. :-)
> 
> Have fun reading this little story and please, let me know if you liked it!

“I'm still not sure what I am doing here in the first place!” Raven remarked rather unhappily, trying to let his voice sound more angry than as desperate as he actually felt. The Wraith Commander looked around in the crowded stadium, grateful that he wasn't hungry at the moment, because the smells emanating from more than eighty thousand human beings were more than overwhelming, and he did his best to take only flat breaths.

“Watching the final of the soccer world championship?” His consort Cameron Mitchell repeated, patiently, his blue eyes smiling innocently at his annoyed and confused mate. “Yes, I remember that you told me that beforehand, Cameron,” Raven sighed, exasperatedly, “but you didn't bother to explain the importance of this final so far. And shouldn't you call it football? If I understood your explanations about this sport correctly, then the athletes play the ball with their feet, only?”

“It's football in most countries on Earth, but us Americans call it soccer to differentiate it from our American football,” Evan Lorne came to Cameron's help, bending over his own Wraith mate Alexandros to look at Raven. “The explanation is actually rather simple: our boys are in the final of the world championship for the very first time, and even though we are normally more into American football or baseball than soccer, but we simply couldn't miss this memorable moment. Our boys will need all the support they can get to win against the French team and crown themselves as the champions for the first time in history, and it was also a good opportunity to test the new disguises for you.”

“I see.” Raven shifted his weight from one thigh to the other because the seat wasn't really to his liking. Wraith normally preferred standing before sitting, and apart from that, his clothing was something he had to get used to, as well. The impressive Wraith Commander missed his familiar long, black coat and his leather-like trousers, and the sight of the dark blue jeans and the black dress shirt he had to wear as the blond human his disguise had turned him into was still strange to him. His leather jacket at least was similar to the one Cameron wore, and he had to admit that his consort looked sexy as hell in his tight, washed-out jeans and his bomber jacket, too sexy for his peace of mind.

It was clear to see that sex was the last thing his annoying human had in mind at the moment, though, his expression the expression of a child waiting for Santa Claus to finally bring the long awaited Christmas presents. The tough colonel of the Air Force couldn't even sit properly on his fundament for more than five seconds, shifting in his seat, standing up and sitting down again as if he was practicing for some strange ballet.

Evan sitting on Commander Alexandros' left side was much calmer, and John Sheppard and the High Commander Todd sitting on Cameron's right side were simply staring down at the large field where the final of the soccer world championship would start in hopefully half an hour. The sooner it would start, the sooner it would be finished, and Raven craved to leave this place and go back to their hotel room to show his consort how sexy and attractive he was.

Cameron must have read his face, though, a skill that had come with the rather long time they had already spent together, because he pursed his lips to a pout. “Have I ever complained about the games you want to play with me, Raven? Wraith do like to play, so why can't you understand that us humans like to play, as well?”

Raven sighed for the umpteenth time, but he knew that Cameron was right. The colonel had never complained when Raven had asked him to come to their favorite planet with him for another hunt although it was exhausting and even dangerous for him, and the least Raven himself could do was to endure ninety minutes in an overcrowded stadium to watch twenty-two grown up men running after a silly ball if this made his consort happy. Cameron never complained about having to spend most of his time on board a gloomy Wraith Hive, and he always considered his duties and responsibilities as Raven's chosen consort and the wishes and needs of their crew as much more important than his own wishes. In fact, his wish to watch the final of this championship had been the first wish he had uttered in about one year, and the Wraith Commander had a bad conscience because of his rude behavior.

He gifted the blue-eyed man with a brief but tender smile, stroking over his hand as he said: “Of course, I understand that humans love to play games as much as we do. It's only hard for me to understand the strange desire of a grown-up man to run after one ball together with twenty-one other men. The game you forced me to watch on TV looked only ridiculous to me and didn't make any sense to me.”

John Sheppard averted his eyes from the field to grin at the second-in-command of his own Wraith mate. Raven had to admit that his High Commander looked comfortable and relaxed in his disguise, but Todd had spent much more time on Earth and among so many humans than any other Wraith Commander of the alliance, and he actually seemed to enjoy himself as much as the three human soldiers and Major Lorne's mate Alexandros did.

“Watching a football or soccer game on TV is not comparable to watch it live in the stadium. Plus, soccer might look ridiculous to you, but it is a rather old sport and it was even used to train soldiers in tactics and prescient behavior. It sharpens the players' senses, their skills and their reaction times,” the colonel with the hazel-green eyes explained, patiently, and Raven slowly nodded his head, resigning himself to his fate of spending the next two hours among more than eighty thousand excited and shouting humans who went crazy about a stupid game. If this was what made the one special human who had trapped his heart happy, then Raven was the last one to deny him his wish.

The ancient Wraith Commander leaned back in his seat, furtively checking his disguise and wrapping his right arm around the backrest of Cameron's seat in a casual manner. “Fair enough, I will do my best to understand what this soccer is all about. Let's hope that 'our' boys will win the cup!”

Evan Lorne, John Sheppard, Cameron and even Alexandros and the High Commander whoohooed to his statement and shortly after, the French and the American team entered the field, singing the National hymns of their countries. Raven watched the three USAF officers joining the singers with great pathos and he smiled again before focusing on the happenings on the pitch.

Maybe, this evening wouldn't be as bad as he had thought it would be, and when the referee blew the whistle, the normally strict and unmoved Wraith Commander found himself shouting with the masses, hoping that Cameron's wish of their team becoming the next champions would come true.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“I can't believe it! So many chances and they didn't make any of them!” Cameron whined forty-five minutes later during the halftime break. The Frenchmen were up with two goals, and the chances that their boys would level with them within the second halftime wasn't rather big. His consort looked almost devastated while he sat slumped in his seat, sipping from his lukewarm beer and waiting for the referee to blow the whistle again.

“There are still forty-five minutes left. After all, hope is the last thing to die,” Raven tried to console his unhappy human, but the blue-eyed colonel only shot him a hurt and offended look. “It's not as if you truly cared about it, Raven!” he said, and Raven regretted that he couldn't pull him close and kiss him to show that he did care about this match. To his own surprise, he had enjoyed watching the game much more than he had enjoyed watching such a game on TV, and the atmosphere in the stadium was really unique and special. Evan Lorne, John Sheppard and Cameron had shouted and whistled, jumping to their feet whenever one of the American players had shot the ball in the direction of the net, and even Alexandros and Todd had yelled and screamed with them several times. Raven had actually had a hard time staying in his seat and shouting with much less force, and he wanted their team to win this game as much as Cameron wanted it.

“I do care about this match and most of all about you being happy, so I really want them to shoot at least two goals within the second halftime,” he defended himself, and Cameron straightened his shoulders a little bit. “You have to shout louder, then!” he demanded, moving a little bit closer to his mate. “I will, I promise you,” Raven said, looking down at the field when the teams came back.

The second forty-five minutes started like the first ones had ended, the French players taking over control and trying to shoot the third goal that would decide the game. Cameron beside him groaned and gasped, shouting, complaining and whining together with his two human companions, and Raven did his best to support their boys and shouted with him, only not just as loud and excited as the rest of the eighty thousand fans.

After all, he was a Wraith Commander and had to keep up appearances at least a little bit.

There were only twenty minutes left when one of the American players managed to fool four French defenders, hammering the ball with high speed into the net. The fans cheering up the American team roared, and Raven jumped to his feet and threw his arms in the air together with Cameron and Evan who bounced up and down, hugging everyone within their arms' reach. His superior pursed his lips, raising his human eyebrow at him, and Raven felt his own human face heating up with embarrassment. He slumped down on his seat and tried to look strict and unmoved, but it took only five more minutes and he was up on his feet once more, because Cameron's favorite player, a midfielder like he had called him, dribbled around five French players, coming dangerously close to the net. The three tough officers actually hid their faces in their hands, unable to watch the ball tumbling towards the French goalkeeper. Raven held his breath, his eyes glued to the ball, and he flinched when his sharp nails dug into his sensitive palms.

The tall athlete threw himself in the way and tried to catch the ball, but somehow, it slipped through his gloves and rolled over the line, hitting the net before it came to a halt in the left corner. For the tiniest moment, the stadium was completely silent before the American fans started to shout like crazy, and Raven feared that he would become deaf, temporarily, his oversensitive ears hurting from the frenetic noise.

“He made it?” Cameron whispered, staring at the ball still lying where it had been stopped by the net. “Yes, he did!” Raven replied, pulling his consort onto his feet and hugging him. The American players lay on the field in one big heap, celebrating the second goal as if they had already won the cup. The French players simply stood there and looked shocked, obviously unable to understand what had just happened to them while their fans had been silenced by the sudden change of fortune, thoroughly. The referee needed some time to bring everything back in order, and the three humans and their Wraith mates watched the rest of the match with fear and fascination, the minutes passing by without any other chance to score for both teams.

There was only one more minute to play when the midfielder who had shot the second goal entered the penalty area, ready to shoot again. One of the French defenders bumped into him to keep him from doing so, and the American athlete fell down on the ground, lifting his left foot and pushing against the ball. It jumped in the air and hit the net just when the big stadium clock finished the last minute.

The American team had won the match, being the new world champions for the first time in history.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Three hours later, the ancient Wraith Commander lay snuggled close to his satisfied and sleepy human consort in the comfortable bed of their hotel room, carding with his long fingers through Cameron's short hair. They had stayed until the celebration after the match had been over, and Cameron's joy and happiness about the title had touched him, deeply. He had craved to leave the loud and smelling, overcrowded stadium, but he had said nothing, Cameron's happiness meaning much more to him than his own discomfort. Evan Lorne and John Sheppard had been hoarse when they had left the stadium to go back to their hotel, their throats sore and raw from all their screaming and shouting, and their eyes had sparkled as much as Cameron's.

The High Commander Todd and his friend Alexandros had shaken their heads with amusement, and Raven was pretty sure that the two other commanders had celebrated the win and the first title with their human consorts the same way as Cameron and he himself had done when they had finally been alone and undisturbed again.

He pressed a soft kiss on Cameron's temple and the human colonel looked up to meet his eyes. “Do you regret that you came with me, my mate?” he asked, stifling a heartfelt yawn. Raven shook his head. “No, I don't regret it, Cam. I could never regret having done something that makes you happy. You are my chosen consort and everything making you happy makes me happy, as well, don't you ever doubt that.”

Cameron nestled against his side. “I'm glad to hear that.” he kissed Raven's throat, licking with his tongue over the small, adorned 'C' inked into the greenish skin in a teasing way until Raven let out a warning growl.  
Then, he became serious, stroking the cool, hairless cheek of his Wraith mate. “I know that it was hard for you, Raven, believe me. Sitting among eighty thousand crazy fans to watch a silly game is nothing I will expect you to do on a regular basis, and I am grateful and feel honored that you did that for me, nevertheless.”

Raven pulled his head down to kiss him, passionately and with all the deep love he felt for his astonishing human. “It was my honor and pleasure to watch the final with you. I'm still not sure if I have understood the rules, completely, but one thing, I know for sure: it wasn't silly, at all. It might be only a soccer or football game, but it united your people in their passion and love for this sport and this is much more than other things can do. All these people watching and celebrating together, peacefully was something I hadn't expected and which touched me. This special night gives me the hope that we will have something similar in Pegasus one day, as well, humans and Wraith being able to live together, peacefully. So don't apologize for having dragged me there, I am glad and grateful that you did and I will never regret that I have shared this special moment with you and 'our' boys.”

“Thank you, Raven, you have no idea how much your words mean to me.” Cameron kissed him again, and Raven wrapped his arms tightly around him as he returned the kiss, a Wraith and his human consort coming from two different galaxies united in their deep love for each other.

Maybe one day, there would be a football match somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy, as well, and then, Wraith and humans would watch it together, united in peace and love as Cameron and he himself already were.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for having made your people lose the final my dear, but Cameron and his friends are Americans and it wouldn't have worked out in another way, I hope you don't mind that. :-)


End file.
